


Gratitude

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [566]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Cemetery, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He finds it a great disservice to those buried in its depths that there is no marker to honor them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 November 2016  
> Word Count: 208  
> Prompt: "I’m not supposed to be here."  
> Summary: He finds it a great disservice to those buried in its depths that there is no marker to honor them.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately five months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'll be honest that this should probably have happened far earlier in this particular sub-arc, but it didn't. I might go back and rework the whole sub-arc to be more appropriately time compliant, but I'd rather get the ideas out now than worry entirely about the timeframe just yet.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

James takes a seat next to the unmarked grave. Most people don't even know it exists. The sod has taken well, blending in with the surrounding grass. He finds it a great disservice to those buried in its depths that there is no marker to honor them.

"I'm not really sure why I'm here," he says softly, "but I just felt the need to come. You were his best friend and he's trying to be strong for all of us, but he's floundering without you around. If Simone had died that night, I think he would be a far different person now. I'm not sure I'd like him if that was the case. And if you'd lived? I'm not sure he and I would be friends. And I know he wouldn't be the good influence on my son that he is."

He pauses to pick at the grass, fingers pressing down into the soil as if trying to touch the man he's talking to. It feels weird to do it, but he doesn't care.

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry you had to die, but I'm grateful to you for it because we all try to be better people in your memory."


End file.
